


The Hunted Hunter

by glaciya



Series: JayTim Week-AUs and Tropes [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brujay father-son bonding because I had to, Hunter! Jason, Kinda, M/M, Or the one where Tim has his first shift and it doesnt go well, Pack Feels, Soulmates, Trust, werewolf!tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Jason doesn't bother to hide his surprise, letting out a low whistle as he cranes his head to make eye contact. “What big teeth you have.”Tim lets out a huff, almost as if Jason has put him out somehow, before placing one massive paw on the bed. The bed dips, creaking and groaning dangerously as Tim puts his full weight on it. Jason bites his lip to fight back a hysterical giggle as he shuffles back to make room. He couldn't wait to tell Roy about this.





	The Hunted Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for Jaytimweeks free day!  
> This can be seen as a part three to the Werewolf Tim/Hunter Jason au I did back in the fall (Which you can find under my A Series of JayTim Drabbles fic) or it can be read as it's own story. All you need to know is that Jason is a supernatural hunter that has a peace treaty with Bruce's pack, and that he's taken responsibility for Tim, a new wolf, under the Hunter's Council.'

“I just don’t understand how you could’ve lost him!” Jason glares at Bruce, well technically glares  _ up _ at Bruce since he’s in his full wolf form now, looming over Jason with pitch black fur and bright red eyes. “This is his first full moon, you had your whole pack with him, and he just somehow slipped away?” Jason scoffs when Bruce lets out a low rumbly growl, reaching up with one hand to flick Bruce in the nose. “You must be getting slow, old man.” 

The rest of B’s pack has already taken off in search of Tim, but since it’s their first shift with him, they haven’t had time to memorize his wolf scent yet. Not to mention the fact that wolf instincts the full moon brought out would make it hard for them to concentrate on anything but hunting and playing with their pack mates. Even Bruce had barely been able to stay in human form long enough to call Jason and let him know what happened. He had already shifted when Jason made it to the woods surrounding the Wayne manor. 

Jason sighs. “Just go be with your pack. I’ll find him.” 

As it turns out, finding Tim is easier said than done. Jason follows his tracks for over an hour, getting increasingly worried, before he finds a path leading out of the woods. Then the worry turns into dread. Not even Jason’s claim over Tim with the hunters council will protect Tim if anyone sees a rogue werewolf out in Gotham’s city streets.

He continues following the trail, expecting to find the worst each time he turns a corner. He has no doubt Ra’s planned to bite Tim only less than two weeks before the full moon, giving him little time to adjust to all the changes his body is going through before the traumatizing first shift. It’s no wonder he ran from the pack tonight, he never had time to bond with them properly and see them as family rather than a threat. 

While Tim is very obviously panicked, he seems to have enough sense left to know he can’t be seen. The trail leads behind several buildings and down a few back alleys, the streets getting more and more familiar until Jason reaches the backyard of his home. 

The glass door leading into the house from the backyard is shattered. It was made of bullet proof glass, but that didn’t make it Tim proof apparently. 

His kitchen is full of broken pieces of glass and drops of blood. The trail of blood, destroyed furniture, and scratched walls leads him toward his bedroom where the door is broken off its hinges lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway floor. 

The whining starts as soon as he enters the doorway, and he doesn’t need to turn on the light to catch sight of Tim crouched in the corner of his room. Tim’s sapphire eyes glow bright in the dark, the blue of them made even more vivid by midnight fur. 

“Hey Timmy,” Jason carefully steps over the fallen door and moves toward the bed. Normally he wouldn’t be at ease in such close quarters with a Lycan, but he knows Tim won’t hurt him. Tim may be scared, but he’d never be a threat to Jason. “Did you follow my scent here?”

When a low whine is Tim’s only reply, Jason sighs and sits heavily on the bed. “Well come here then,” he pats a spot on the mattress next to him. “Let's have a look at you.” 

Tim slowly uncurls from his spot in the corner, like he's trying not to scare Jason away. Jason almost laughs at the thought, because he's been acting just as cautious toward Tim for the same reasons, but then he gets distracted by Tim’s ever growing size as he rises on his hind legs to full height. 

The combination of the position Tim had previously in and the way his fur had blend in with the shadows did a fantastic job at hiding Tim’s actual size. He was  _ huge- _ maybe even close to Bruce’s size already. 

Jason doesn't bother to hide his surprise, letting out a low whistle as he cranes his head to make eye contact. “What big teeth you have.” 

Tim lets out a huff, almost as if Jason has put him out somehow, before placing one massive paw on the bed. The bed dips, creaking and groaning dangerously as Tim puts his full weight on it. Jason bites his lip to fight back a hysterical giggle as he shuffles back to make room. He couldn't wait to tell Roy about this. 

He's always been grateful to own a California king, but he's especially so as he moves to settle in with Tim. It's still cramped, Jason is a large man and Tim is in full shift, but they finally manage to find a comfortable position with Jason sprawled on his back and Tim curled half around and half on top of him. 

Tim’s breath moves Jason’s hair and tickles his ear. He wonders what could be making Tim breathe so heavy until it hits him suddenly that Tim’s sniffing him and he feels himself flush. Tim’s breathing seems to deepen after that and he wiggles even closer to Jason. 

Jason uses the opportunity to run is hands through Tim’s fur to check for injuries but luckily any scrapes he got from the glass seem to have healed over by now. He still pulls some twigs and leaves that have gotten tangled in Tim’s thick fur, and scratches a spot behind Tim’s ear that makes him sigh and thump his tail against the bed. 

“You're gonna have some explaining to do in the morning you know,” Jason murmurs, Tim’s warmth making him relaxed and sleepy. “Everyone was really worried about you.” 

Tim answers him with a low petulant growl, making Jason laugh. He decides to leave him alone for now, knowing they both need sleep after a stressful night.

***

Jason wakes up to a very human Tim draped across his body. He’s thankful that the blankets somehow managed to cover the two of them because he doubts Tim’s clothes survived the shift. He leans up carefully, easing Tim’s body off his arm and smiling when Tim latches onto a pillow once Jason has managed to get out from under him.

His effort almost goes to waste when he jumps out of his skin, nearly screaming, after noticing that they aren’t alone in his bedroom. It looks like most of Bruce’s pack has taken residence on his floor, all in a half shift so instead of giant Werewolves or naked humans it just looks like a small army of wolves on his floor. 

He recognizes a few of them by their fur colors-red for Barbara, dark grey for Dick, mahogany for Duke, and chestnut for Damian- but there’s a blond and a light grey wolf lying side by side that Jason has never seen before. They must be new to the pack like Tim.

He finds Bruce in the kitchen, wearing a pair of Jason’s pants and sipping coffee from a mug. His glass door has already been replaced, even though the clock on his stove tells him it’s early enough that most stores aren’t even open yet. He supposes Bruce’s money and power don’t really leave much to limit him though. 

“You know I don’t remember agreeing to turning my place into an animal shelter,” Jason says, because he feels like being difficult today. 

“The kids had a rough night, they needed to be a full pack with you and Tim.” Bruce gestures to the seat beside him. 

It prompts a silent argument in which Jason glares his refusal and causes Bruce to lift an unamused brow at him, sliding the chair out with his foot. Jason finally relents with a sigh, knowing with Bruce’s stubbornness they could be here all morning.

Bruce hasn’t bothered to put a shirt on, so his scars shine white and wicked against his skin. Jason notices a couple on his torso that he had caused during his first meeting with Bruce, before he realized B was one of the good ones. 

“You could have just taken Tim and gone back to the manor,” Jason steals Bruce’s coffee for his own, it is his house after all, frowning when he takes a sip and realizes that it has long since lost it’s warmth. 

“But then we would have had to taken you as well.”

Jason frowns. “What?”

“They wanted to be together as a pack. You’re part of that pack.”

“A hunter can’t be part of a Werewolf pack,” Jason rolls his eyes both at Bruce and himself for the swell of happiness that rises in him at Bruce’s words. 

“Anyone can become part of the pack if they have a close enough relationship with them. Alfred and Leslie are pack and they’re both human,” he hesitates then, seeming to consider his words before he speaks again. “You know why Tim came here, right?”

“Yeah sure,” Jason shrugs to feign nonchalance. He knows B can hear the way his heart skips a beat though. “I was the one who found him right after the bite, so he associates me with safety.”

“It’s more than that and you know it,” Bruce gives him a stern look. “He’s going to start questioning why he feels so drawn to you eventually and it’ll be my responsibility as his Alpha to explain things to him.”

“Okay, so you tell him I’m his mate and then what,” Jason scoffs. “We’ll live happily ever after as hunter and werewolf?”

“It’s up to the two of you how you handle it,” Bruce reaches forward to take the mug back from Jason, draining it’s contents in one single gulp. He stands and moves around Jason, running his hand through Jason’s hair as he passes him. “You don’t have to decide anything right now. Just continue getting to know each other and then we’ll go from there.”

He leaves Jason in the kitchen, heading down the hallway where Jason assumes he’s going to rejoin his pack. Jason lingers in the kitchen for a while, thinking over his conversation with Bruce and trying to quelch the small hope he had been feeling ever since he had pieced together that Tim was his mate. 

Eventually he decides he hasn’t had nearly enough sleep to be thinking this hard so early, and decides to go back to Tim and his bed, carefully stepping over Bruce’s shifted form and ignoring the stupidly smug expression he knows is on B’s face as he does so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can check that out here:  
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
